patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Game:Dynasty Warrior Crossover Edition
Dynasty Warrior Crossover Edition is a fan game by IceLoverMei based on the Dynasty Warriors franchise(Mainly the 4th installment as it have the same gameplay). Modes Musou Mode In this game, the Musou Modes are made for each kingdom and not for individual characters. Each version has its own various stages or "Acts". Also during each stage preparation, the player(s) can switch characters based on kingdom back at the character selection screen. Free Mode Same as most of the other titles. This time however, all stages are now marked with their own difficulty ranking, with 8 marks/stars being the highest difficulty ranking. Versus Mode Same as most of the other titles. However, in this installment, two players can no longer select the same character. :Showdown - duke it out 1 on 1 inside one of the Stone Sentinel Maze's sections at Yi Ling. :Encounter - within the barely-lit darkness in Nan Yang Castle's scholar's room, find the opposition via a 1 one 1 and defeat them. :Influence - find the Imperial Seal to call on and/or influence summoned generals in an allied 5 on 5 at Luo Yang's shopping district. :Escort - in Nan Territory's central castle area, protect your own carriages from respective opposing peons while taking out each other, general and/or carriage alike. Challenge Mode Same as before, with one challenge from Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends also being kept. However, there is now an option to instantly retry current challenge runs from scratch from the pause menu, which will always change up the enemy generals selected for each variable playthrough: :Endurance - in the main fortress of the Nanman Territory via the outer village, defeat as many enemies while you can last and/or before time runs out. :Time Attack - defeat all 100 enemies as fast as you can inside Xu Province/Xia Pi Castle. :Bridge Melee - A top a huge lone walkway stationed in front of Bai Di Castle's camp at Yi Ling, knock off as many enemy troops as you can before getting knocked off yourself and/or being defeated. :Demolition - Via a portion of Guan Du's map, rush through the stage to demolish all the objects you can, on-field item container and siege weapon alike. Edit Characters Allows players to make their custom officers or Bodyguards. Data Base Same as the Dynasty Warriors 3 Data Base but includes a short summary of the Three Kingdoms timeline. Characters/Nations Shu *Zhao Yun +''' *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Zhuge Liang '''+ *Liu Bei (Leader) *Ma Chao +''' *Huang Zhong '''+ *Jiang Wei +''' *Wei Yan '''+ *Pang Tong +''' *Yue Ying '''+ Wei *Xiahou Dun *Dian Wei +''' *Xu Zhu '''+ *Cao Cao (Leader) *Xiahou Yuan *Zhang Liao +''' *Sima Yi '''+ *Xu Huang +''' *Zhang He '''+ *Zhen Ji +''' *Cao Ren '''+ Wu *Zhou Yu +''' *Lu Xun '''+ *Taishi Ci +''' *Sun Shang Xiang *Sun Jian (Leader) *Sun Quan '''+ *Lu Meng +''' *Gan Ning '''+ *Huang Gai *Sun Ce +''' *Da Qiao '''+ *Xiao Qiao +''' *Zhou Tai '''+ Hectare *Steven Star (Leader) *Razor Blazefire +''' *Jacob *Alex Vesa '''+ *Angelo Punk +''' *TJ Friday '''+ *Joyce Neon +''' *Bruno Irvin '''+ *Austin Slasher *Edward Anarchy +''' *Danny Star '''+ *Goku Jr +''' Mobius *Sonic the Hedgehog *Jack the Hedgehog (Leader) *Amy Rose '''+ *Patricia the Skunk *Sukanku Star +''' *Layla the FoxSkunk '''+ *Dr. Eggplankton +''' *Nack the Weasel '''+ *Bark the Polar Bear +''' *Kragok the Echidna '''+ Underground +' *Frisk '+ *Toriel +''' *Asgore (Leader) '''= *Papyrus =''' *Sans '''+ *Undyne =''' *Mettaton '''+ *Doggo +''' *Greater Dog '''+ *Lesser Dog +''' Netherealm '''+ *Shinnok (Leader) =''' *Quan-Chi '''= *Scorpion =''' *Bi-Han/Noob Saibot '''+ *Sareena +''' *Jataaka '''+ *Kia +''' *Drahmin '''+ *Moloch +''' Outworld '''+ * Shang Tsung =''' * Goro '''= * Shao Kanh (Leader) =''' * Mileena '''+~ * Baraka +''' * Reptile '''+ * Rain +''' * Reiko '''+ * Tanya +''' * Ermac '''+ * Ferra/Torr +~ * Kano +''' * Skarlet '''+ * Orochi Hellbeast +''' Others Golden City '''+ *Princess Maddison (Leader) =''' *Cassandra Alexandra '''+ *Sonya Royston +''' *Lu-Bu '''= *Diao Chan +''' Nanman '''+ *Meng Huo (Leader) ~= *Zhu-Rong ~= *Kamimi +~ *Kadri +~ Protection Agency *Sanford =''' *Deimos '''= *Hank +''' *Diane Bratten '''+ Biker Gangs +''' *Wade Neon '''= *Jazmin Kimmy =''' Angel Corps *Princess (Leader) '''= *Zodiac +''' *Silver '''= *Bubblegum =''' *Calamity Rose '''= *Bamboo =''' *Leaf '''= *Bikini =''' *Nutmeg '''+ *Carol +''' *Aurora '''= *Strawberry =''' *Waterlily '''= *Shimmer +''' *Peppermint '''+ Vanguards * Zachary Phillips ~= * Octavia Baxter ~= * Llewellyn Travis +~ * Hector Abrhams +~ * Daniel Toshida +~ * Troy Handcock +~ * Armando Ramos +~ * Enoki Shigeru (Leader) =''' Overwatch '''+ *Tracer =''' *Mei '''= *Winston (Leader) =''' *McCree '''+ *Genji =''' *Hanzo '''= *Mercy +''' *D.Va '''= *Bastion =''' *Junkrat '''+ *Roadhog +''' *Lucio '''+ *Pharah +''' *Reinhardt '''= *Soldier 76 +''' *Symmetra '''+ *Torbjorn +''' *Zarya '''+ *Zenyatta +''' Spiky Box '''+ *Molly =''' *Sunshine '''= *Amy =''' Undead Pirates '''+ *Spinal (Leader) =''' *Beatrice Issac '''~= *Ripper Roo +''' *Nina Oxton '''+ K.Rool Pirates +''' *King K. Rool (Leader) '''= *Risky Boots =''' *Rajan '''= *Xian Tsao +''' *Captain LeFwee '''$ Antis +''' * Anti-Steven (Leader) '''= * Evil Stocking =''' * Anti-Rosa '''+ * Anti-Jacob =''' * Anti-Temmie '''+ * Temima +~ * December +''' * Anti-Thomas '''+ Freedom Planet *Sash Lilac =''' *Carol Tea '''= *Milla Basset =''' Pirakas '''+ * Piraka Chaos (Leader) +~ *Irnakk ~= *Vezon ~= *Zaktan ~= *Reidak ~= *Hakann ~= *Vezok ~= *Avak ~= *Thok ~= Equestian (DLC) +''' * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Applejack * Princess Luna * Princess Celestia (Leader) * Sunset Shimmer '''~ Sister Location (DLC) +''' * Ennard * Circus Baby '''~ * Ballora * Funtime Freddy * Funtime Foxy Explorer of Space (DLC) * 88 * Obscurity * Lujuan the Panda * Rex Vanoss Gang (DLC) *Vanoss *H20 Delirious *I AM WILDCAT *Lui Calibre *Terrorizer Others/Alone +''' All the characters here are unlockable in their own story. *Dong Zhuo '''= *Yuan Shao =''' *Zhang Jiao '''= *Panda King ~''' *Jing King *Reaper '''= *Widowmaker ~''' *Sombra '''$ *Marian Puppet ~''' *Marionette '''~ = *Riptor =''' *Yoshimitsu '''= *Kunimitsu *Nergal Jr $''' *H.E.D.G.E.D.R.O.I.D 19-87 '''$ *Turbo Mecha Sonic $''' *General Asorost '''$ *Purple Guy =~ *Princess Robot Bubblegum *Shiny Wasabi Kitty ~''' *Venom '''= *Princess Amethyst =''' *Rabies '''= *Lady Watergazer =''' *Lady Rainflower *Shantae *Pucca '''= *Garu =''' *Ching *Tobe '''= *Chief =''' *The Grizz '''$ *Queen Heartwrencher $''' DLC Characters * Ada and Orisa (Overwatch) * Inferno, Charade, Bill Cipher and Grand Dad (Others) * Kotal Kahn, Erron Black and D'Vorah (Outworld) * Pan and Helga (Hectare) * Asriel II (Underground) More TBA with Spongebob100 Help '''+ = Unlockable Characters (Including Characters who need to be unlock on an Unlockable Team) ~ '= Character who canonically reformed in one of the main story. '= = Unlocked by unlocking a Story Mode. $''' = Unlocked at Game Store (Not DLC) Musou Story Mode Wei Story Story of the Wei Army lead by Cao-Cao in the Three Kings of Romance. Including all the characters from the Wei team. Starting Characters: Cao-Cao, Xiahuo Dun, Xiahuo Yuan Unlockable Characters: Dian Wei, Xu Huang, Xu Zhu, Zhen Ji, Cao Ren, Sima Yi, Zhang He, Zhang Liao Unlockable Story: Yuan Shao Story Shu Story Story of the Shu Army lead by Lui Bei in the Three Kings of Romance. Including all the characters from the Shu team. Starting Characters: Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Liu Bei Unlockable Characters: Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong, Huang Zhong, Wei Yan, Yue Ying, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei Unlockable Story: N/A Wu Story Story of the Wu Army lead by Sun Jian in the Three Kings of Romance. Including all the characters from the Wu team. Starting Characters: Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Jian, Huang Gai Unlockable Characters: Lu Meng, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, Lu Xun, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao Unlockable Story: N/A Hectare Story Story of Hectare City Heroes lead by Steven Star. Including all the characters in the Hectare Team, Along with the following people joining in. (Optional if unlocked) * Most of the Underground (Not including Toriel and Asgore) * All of the Angel Corps team * Most of the Vanguards team (Not including Troy Handcock and Enoki Shigeru) * All of the Overwatch team * Nergal Jr Starting Characters: Steven Star, Jacob, Austin Slasher Unlockable Characters: Razor Blazefire, Alex Vesa, Angelo Punk, TJ Friday, Bruno Irvin, Edward Anarchy, Danny Star, Goku Jr, Nergal Jr Unlockable Story: Netherealm War (if Mobius Story complete as well), Human and Monster War Mobius Story Story of Mobius and Mobius Central lead by Jack and Patricia. Including all the characters in Mobius Team. Along with the following people joining in. (Optional if unlocked) * Mei * Joyce Neon * Panda King * Sanford & Deimos * Princess Robot Bubblegum Starting Characters: Sonic, Jack, Patricia Unlockable Characters: Sukanku Star, Amy Rose, Layla the Skunk, Dr. Eggplankton, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear, Kragok the Echidna Unlockable Story: Netherrealm War (if Hectare Story complete as well), Outworld War '''Unlockable Event Stories These stories are based off events that happen around the time. With some of them having changes, These count as Canon(or semi-canon counting the changes) Human and Monster War Story base on the event that forced the Monster underground which changed Asgore into a ruthless king. The characters include a custom made character to portray the humans. This was before the Monster turn good and was freed in Hectare City. Starting Characters: Unnamed Humans Unlockable Characters: N/A Unlockable Story: Underground Story How to Unlock: Clear Hectare Story Netherealm War Story center around the team battle against the Netherealm at it time of invasion. This include Hectare and Mobius joining together. Starting Characters: Everyone in Team Hectare and Mobius (Not including Angelo Punk, TJ Friday, Joyce Neon, Goku Jr, Sukanku Star and Kragok) Unlockable Characters: N/A Unlockable Story: Netherealm Story How to Unlock: Complete both Hectare and Mobius Story. Outworld War Story center around everyone battling against Outworld during Shao Kahn Invasion at the time. Sorta based on the Mortal Kombat 9 Saga with a few characters(such as Akiko, Blizzard and others). Starting Characters: Sanford & Deimos, Patricia the Skunk, Amy Rose, Jack the Hedgehog Unlockable Characters: Piraka Chaos (Can also be unlocked in the Piraka Story) Unlockable Story: Outworld Story How to Unlock: Clear Mobius Story Golden City Story Story center around the Golden City Kingdom, Lead by Princess Maddison to fight off against the forces of General Asoroth and the Orc Army. Starting Characters: Princess Maddison, Lu-Bu Unlockable Characters: Cassandra, Sonya Royston Unlockable Story: Orc Story How to Unlock: Clear Lu-Bu Story Angel Corps Story Before being force to retreat to Hectare City, The Angel Corps get ready to do what they can to survive the dreaded force of the Vanguards strongest member. While this is non-canon, It is a hero story. Starting Characters: Princess, Silver, Bubblegum, Calamity Rose, Bamboo, Leaf, Bikini, Aurora, Strawberry, Waterlily Unlockable Characters: Zodiac, Nutmeg, Carol, Shimmer, Peppermint Unlockable Story: Vanguard Story How to Unlock: Unlock all the female characters in Wei, Shu, Wu, Hectare and Mobius Overwatch Story Before moving their base to Hectare City, The Overwatch have a mission to take out the Talon before doing more damages to the world. Starting Characters: Tracer, Mei, Winston, Hanzo, Genji, D.Va, Bastion, Reinhardt Unlockable Characters: McCree, Mercy, Junkrat, Roadhog, Lucio, Pharah, Soldier 76, Symmetra, Torbjorn, Zarya, Zenyatta, Reaper and Widowmaker (Beating the story) Unlockable Story: N/A How to Unlock: Complete a story using only a custom character. Unlockable Non-Canon Story These stories are non-canon in some cases. This include characters becoming the villains and fighting to take over other nations. Nanman Story Story of the Nanman Village take over while getting revenge on Shi for taking over their land. This include all the Nanman Team. Starting Characters: Meng Huo, Zhu-Rong Unlockable Characters: Kamimi, Kadri Unlockable Story: N/A How to Unlock: Beat Meng Huo 7 Times(including duel). Lu-Bu Story Story of Lu Bu who strike through his opponent and defeated his father to take over the rest of the nation. Starting Characters: Lu-Bu, Zhang Liao Unlockable Characters: Diao Chan Unlockable Story: Golden City Story, Dong Zhuo Story How to Unlock: Clear any nation story Dong Zhuo Story Story of Dong Zhuo who, With the help of Diao Chan and Lu-Bu, take over and become the supreme ruler. Unaware of his best man being his worst enemy. Starting Characters: Dong Zhuo, Diao Chan Unlockable Characters: N/A Unlockable Story: Villain Take-Over (Along with clearing the other required saga) How to Unlock: Complete Lu-Bu Story Yuan Shao Story TBA Starting Characters: Yuan Shao, Zhang He Unlockable Characters: N/A Unlockable Story: N/A How to Unlock: Complete Wei Story. Monster Story The Story if Monster took over the human, Defeating the leader before they were force underground. Starting Characters: Asgore, Papyrus, Undyne Unlockable Characters: Frisk, Toriel, Sans, Mettaton, Doggo, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog Unlockable Story: N/A How to Unlock: Clear the Human and Monster War Story Netherealm Story Lord Shinnok is willing to take hand with Quan-Chi to take over the realm, Becoming the ultimate demi-god to have ever lived. Starting Characters: Shinnok, Quan-Chi, Scorpion Unlockable Characters: Noob-Saibot, Sareena, Jataaka, Kia, Drahmin, Moloch Unlockable Story: Villain Take-Over (Along with clearing the other required saga) How to Unlock: Clear the Netherealm War Story Outworld Story Shao Kahn is ready to merge Earthrealm with Outworld for the ultimate take over, Making sure no one ever stand in his way of his victory of world domination. Starting Characters: Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Goro Unlockable Characters: Mileena, Baraka, Reptile, Rain, Reiko, Tanya, Ermac, Ferra/Torr (Require defeating all the officer in the Final Act in the Outworld War Story), Kano, Skarlet, Orochi Hellbeast (Need to be tamed in Act III) Unlockable Story: Villain Take-Over (Along with clearing the other required saga) How to Unlock: Clear the Outworld War Story Vanguards Story Being known as the Angel Corps worst nightmare, The Vanguards will show how dark minded and cruel they willing to be. Starting Characters: Zackary Phillips, Octivia Baxter, Enoki Shigeru Unlockable Characters: Llewellyn Travis, Hector Abrhams, Daniel Toshida, Troy Handcock, Armando Ramos Unlockable Story: Villain Take-Over (Along with clearing the other required saga) How to Unlock: Complete the Angel Corps Story Piraka Story Before being reformed to heroes, The Pirakas are the most dangerous being to walk, And will stop at nothing to prove their power. Starting Characters: Irnakk, Vezon, Zaktan, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Avak, Thok Unlockable Characters: Piraka Chaos (Can also be unlocked in the Netherealm War Saga) Unlockable Story: Villain Take-Over (Along with clearing the other required saga) How to Unlock: Complete Mobius Tales: Piraka Battles by defeating all of the Pirakas minus Piraka Chaos. Orc Saga General Asorost main goal is to take over the Golden City Kingdom and prove nothing will stand in his way. This is the only 1 Player only story due to having only one character to play as(Unless a Custom Character was made). Starting Characters: General Asorost Unlockable Characters: N/A Unlockable Story: Villain Take-Over (Along with clearing the other required saga) How to Unlock: Complete the Golden City Story Yellow Turban Story Zhang Jiao will do what ever it take to bring the Hans down and raise the Yellow Turban to a new level. Starting Characters: Zhang Jiao, Zhang Fei, Zhang Liao and Zhang He Unlockable Characters: N/A Unlockable Story: Villain Take-Over (Along with clearing the other required saga) How to Unlock: Complete every story mode in the game. (Not including Villain-Take Over Saga) Villain Take-Over Story Much like the Yellow Turban Story in the original 4th game, The Villain Take-Over Story is the final story in the game and the only 2 Part Story. This require beating all the story modes(Mainly Dong Zhuo, Netherealm, Outworld, Vanguards, Piraka, Orc and Yellow Turban Stories) to unlock and is heavily based on the massive Villain Take-Over in another timeline before the Transformer Saga. Part 1 including the Villains in the series as they take on murdering some of the heroes on Mobius in one giant ambush. This involve the Pirakas making an alliance with as many villains from RP Past as they can. Part 2 then take part in the Heroes rebelling to fight back and giving everything they have to take out the villains, Putting an end by defeating the Unplayable Final Boss: Minion and his hellspawn army. Locations Coming Soon Trivia * Despite Ferra/Torr not being part of Shao Kahn team in MKX, They surprisly make an appearance here possibly due to possible time alteration. Category:Fan Game